American Way Of Life
by AthenaInAvalon
Summary: Kiku is a young Japanese immigrant who is finding it difficult to adapt to new life in America, but he will find a friend typically American and... He will loved this. Ameripan Yaoi!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**Warning: Yaoi (Boyxboy) if you do not like or feel offended by such content, do not read! This fic contains xenophobia too. **

**Parings: AmericaxJapan; GermanyxItaly; FrancexEngland; PrussiaxCanada; SpainxRomano; RussiaxChina; and others…**

**I need beta reader. Then, if you see any errors, grammatical or cultural, please correct me.**

**0o0**

He sighed once, twice, even three times before he gets on that school bus full of teenagers with hormones under the skin. A month ago that Kiku had moved to New York and he still not used to the Americans air. Was not for less, since during that month he was confined to his new apartment, because he refused to leave, he was still annoyed at having left his beloved country.

The teenager crossed the hall amid balls of paper and laughter too high in Kiku's opinion and sat on the back row, right in the corner next to the left window. He put his backpack on his lap and looked out as the bus was leaving for his new school. The school was for immigrants, so there were many people of other nationalities, which made the Japanese a little less apprehensive.

It did not take much if not twenty or thirty minutes until the bus arrived at the school. It was a building with three stories, in front was a small plaza with picnic tables and some flower beds of various species which left an air decorative in the place, in the center there was a fountain gushing water to both sides with large edges of marble.

Everyone was talking, either in small groups or in pairs, it made Kiku felt a bit disjointed and shy, because he knew no one. When he entered he saw it was bigger than it appeared, it was a large hall where there were bins and the bottom two walls where the murals were to apply warnings, in the middle of the walls had two staircases leading to the second floor. Well, that was just what was in the field of view of teenager, because also had two corners in end of the hall and the reception that was next to door.

Kiku gulped, his old school was not so big, and therefore he was afraid to lose on this. Adjusted his bag on his shoulder and went to the girl who was at the reception, when he saw that she was busy decided to wait, but when he saw that she was going to take, he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me." He tried to speak without an accent, but it was inevitable. Only when Kiku called for the second time the woman noticed him, she apologized and asked where she could help him. "I would like to know my school schedule."

"Identity, please" She opened a gentle smile. The teenager dug into his purse to get his identity and deliver at the girl, who took it and have typed something on her computer and she printed a paper, turning to Kiku again. "Bin number 312, here is your schedule." She finally said handing him the printed paper. Kiku looked at the paper, looked around and sighed in disgust.

"Where it is, please?" He asked gently.

"It is here, on the first floor." She said pointing to the hallway on the right. Kiku thanked again and walked where the woman had indicated. He searched for the fixed numbers in bins until he found his number, turned the password that was in the paper and opened it.

Actually, Kiku did not know that would serve those bin, Japan also have bins, but it was to save shoes. He felt very uncomfortable walking with his shoes, it is very difficult to get used to Western culture, so desired to return to Japan.

Today is Monday; Kiku looked once more on paper printed to look at the classes that was going to be today.

_Monday;_

_8:00 a.m. – 9:00 a.m.: Biology_

_9:00 a.m. – 10:00 a.m.: Algebra I _

_10:00 a.m. – 11:00 a.m.: Composition and Grammar_

_11:00 a.m. – 11:30 a.m.: Study Class_

_11:30 a.m. – 12:15 p.m.: Lunch_

_12:30 p.m. – 13:00 p.m.: World history_

_13:00 p.m. – 14:00 p.m.: Languages_

_14:00 p.m. – 14:45 p.m.: Calculus I_

_14:45 p.m. – 15:30 p.m.: Writing/Composition_

Kiku sighed again and put the paper in your pants pocket, adjusting his backpack. The first class, biology, would be the class number ten on the first floor, it was not hard to find, after all, he just turned the corner and down the hall is the second door on the right. The class was in chaos, at least from his point of view, the floor was filled with balls of paper and kept flying more, and the students also spoke outrageously high. Does not seemed to be a map of class, then Kiku sat in one of the chairs in the front row, in front of the teacher's desk and waited silently the sign, but was going to take a while, because they are still seven hours and forty-five.

At the other extreme of the class, there were two teenagers talking to each other when they both noticed the new student entering for the door, in full school year it was a surprise. The eldest, Alfred, was typically American, with blond hair and blue eyes; his face was stamped a big and genuine smile that showed his white teeth; the other, Arthur, is biologically his cousin, but both are dating, also had blond hair and green eyes, but what stood out are his thick eyebrows and unlike his cousin, he was not smiling, but an expression of disdain.

"A fresher!" emphasized Alfred.

"Another Asian." Arthur sighed in contempt, rolling his eyes. Just that month enrolled in school two Chinese brothers and was full autumn yet.

"Let's talk to him. Cam'on!" Insisted the older, the British mumbled something to leave the other in his corner, but Alfred did not care, grabbed his boyfriend by the wrist and dragged him to Kiku's table.

"Hey!" Alfred shouted in the ear of Kiku, who panicked and jumped to the side, although he was received with the best smile that Alfred could give the Japanese teen did not care and continued with his usual cold expression.

"Huh… Hi." Kiku answered shyly, lowering his head to hide the rosy cheeks of shame.

"I'm Alfred and he is Arthur, my boyfriend." Alfred introduced at a frenetic pace, he raised the hand that was intertwined with the hand of the British to emphasize that the two were together, after Alfred really liked Arthur. "What's your name?"

"Kiku." He simply said, but soon regretted, thinking himself very rude, then completed. "Nice to meet you"

"Yeah. Nice." Arthur replied hastily, he tried to pull his boyfriend back to the table which they are sitting, but Alfred not budge, anyway the American was bigger and stronger than him. Seeing that he had not success Arthur stopped pulling Alfred and sighed hostility.

"Where you lived, Kiku?" Alfred had to ask, since he was not very good at geography and had difficulty to differentiating Asians.

"Japan."

Then they began to meet. Well, in fact, only Alfred spoke, but he did not care because he loved to talk a lot. Kiku listened carefully to what the blonde said about himself and occasionally spoke, but it was rare. Arthur had a sulky face and made a point of showing his bad mood that was completely ignored by Alfred. So, the fifteen minutes remaining flew and soon the teacher entered the classroom, forcing Alfred, against his will, to separate from his new friend, on the other hand, Kiku loved the class has begun, because he could not stand to hear the voice of Alfred, who talked a lot in its design.

"Good morning, class!" Elizaveta, the teacher, greeted, she is Hungarian, therefore had a strong accent.

The first class has relatively fast because Kiku loved biology, especially botany, but was not the topic of this lesson. The Japanese was disciplined and was used to a silent class, but he was disappointed when kept hearing whispers and talk of other students. For this reason, Kiku could not concentrate and again desired to return to his country. He hates America.

When the bell rang for the interval, it was a complete mess, as the students left the class frantically, sometimes trampling their own classmates, afraid of being crushed in the crowd, Kiku waited a bit until everyone leave. When he was in the hallway again, he felt a hand touch his shoulder, got scared and turned back to bumping into bright blue eyes that met earlier.

"What did you think of the first class, Kiku?" Alfred asked gently, but without lowering the tone of his voice, which was naturally high.

"Well, the teacher is a great professional, but I was a little irritated with the mess."

"Are you sure? It was silent today!" Alfred laughed and Kiku replied with a fake laugh, honestly, he had not liked any little Alfred and wanted to be rid of him as soon as possible.

"Why do you carry so many books?"

"I did not know we had to move from class to class between classes." He answered honestly, averting his gaze from Alfred. "In my old school, the class is fixed."

"I see! From what I saw you are having difficulty adapting. Let me help you with that!"

"You don't need to do this." Kiku interrupted immediately, he could not stand the idea of staying with Alfred talking in his ear the whole time. "I can really" He smiled a little to convince the blonde that he was telling the truth and was returning with a smile even bigger than American.

"You are cute." The compliment was sincere and innocent; Kiku could feel his cheeks slightly reddened, because he never heard such praise from anyone. It did not scorn or malice, was pure. "You'll get out with me after school. I can show you the region."

Kiku wanted to deny it, he thought to deny it, but simply going to feel remorse later, then the teenager whispered "yes" before seeing the American boost your smile and give him a kiss on the cheek. Kiku did not have words for what just feel his heart leap and breath hitched for a second, he tried to hold the redness in your face, but it was impossible.

Strangely, he wished so much to class to be over soon.

**0o0**

**Well, I like suggestions or criticisms, Just please do not be rude, I know it's horrible, my grammar is terrible.**

**Please, reviews!**


End file.
